Changes
by purpledragon6
Summary: At 2AM Arthur has a random question for Lance. Maybe a one-shot maybe a multi-chap. NOT ArthurxLance!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Its 3:49AM here. I can't sleep so I decided to write this.**

* * *

It was two in the morning when Lance's eyes flashed open and he sat bolt right up in bed.

"It was just a dream, go back to sleep." A voice cut him off as his lips parted and his words died in his throat.

His tired black eyes glanced over in the direction where the voice had come from. His Roommate of almost five years, Arthur, laid tossed over his bed, red hair a mess and wearing an annoyed expression on his face.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that..." Lance mumbled as he pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Its OK, so are we doing this tomorrow night also?" Arthur joked as he sat up as well.

Lance smiled softly, slowly letting go of his knees and laying back down on his bed. However, Arthur stayed sitting up, arms propping him up and legs folded under him.

"Hm?" Lance grunted as he watched.

The red-head shot his friend a side-ways glance, then frowned.

"Hey Lance?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. "What do you think of me? Appearance wise?"

Lance was awe-struck at the rather strange question but still he sat up and began to study his friend. In the past five years he had to admit the boy did change an awful lot. Trading in his usual haircut for a medium length mop of hair that fell over his forehead and a great deal of weight had been lost. A scar on the side of the boy's face reminded Lance of the time in grade-school when an 'accident' cause by Baron seemed to not only leave Arthur with a scar but also re-shape his nose to a more normal shape and size.

"Um... I still don't really know." Lance admitted after his brief pause.

"O-oh..." The boy sounded disappointed.

"Why? What brought this up anyway?" Lance asked, stifling a small yawn.

"I guess I was just... Thinking." Arthur answered.

"About?"

A silence fell over the two as they both shifted uncomfortably.

"You know what? Its nothing, just go back to sleep." The red-head laid down and rolled on his side.

"Is it a girl?" Lance's voice piped up, almost in a teasing tone.

Arthur was bolt right up again and staring at his smaller friend.

"W-what!? No! It isn't about anyone. It was just a random thought!" Arthur sounded embarrassed and nervous.

Lance rolled his eyes and then laid back down, his eyes suddenly growing heavier as he slipped back to sleep. Arthur sighed in relief then tried to get fall back asleep.

"So... Is it that girl that always spars with you?"

A pillow was tossed and two boy's laughter soon filled the room.

"Maybe..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: *sitting in Study Hall. I have no homework, no PMs and nothing else better to do***

* * *

Lance dragged his hand across the polished marble wall of the school hall as he walked. He smirked a bit in silent pride at his handy work and thought back to the day when he got forced to repair most of the damage he had caused during his fight with Baron.

"I still think you could have done better." Arthur mumbled, somehow reading his friend's mind.

Lance's eyes shifted coldly to the boy on his left as he withdrew his hand from the wall and stuffed it into his uniform pocket. The red-head frowned and threw up his hands on a defensive way.

"Don't get me wrong, you did a great job on it though." He eased out, not wanting any harm to come to him.

Lance rolled his eyes to the Heavens as he withdrew a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

"A lot has happened down these halls you know." He sighed.

"Yeah, five years of crap." Arthur shrugged, using his good-humored tone.

"It wasn't all crap though." Lance admitted. "We had a few good runs."

"Name them." His friend shot back, sounding rather curious.

"Hm, maybe the day Baron finally got suspended." Lance suggested.

"And my face got wrapped up like some sorta ghost for eight months." Arthur added.

"Which isn't a bad thing, though the doctors could have done a better job though." Lance said with a shrug as he continued down the hall.

Arthur stood alone for a moment, pondering over that last comment. At last he snapped back to reality and rushed after the black-haired boy.

"Lance, what did you mean by that?" He asked, trying to catch up.

"I mean don't get me wrong, they still did a pretty good job on it." Lance answered, a slight laugh was present in his tone.

"Real mature Lunis." He mumbled, finally getting what he meant.

"I'm only teasing." Lance said, rolling his eyes. "But I think I finally have an answer for your question last night."

"What would that be?"

The taller male turned his eyes skyward again and was silent for several seconds, then at last he spoke.

"You look different, in a good way though." He said simply.

"Thats it?"

"Yeah, good enough to actually ask out that girl from sparing class." Lance mused, turning finally back to Arthur, who by now his face was as red as his hair.

He rolled his eyes slightly when he saw this.

"Shes a ninety-eight pound girl, I'm not sure what you're so nervous about." He said in a disapproving tone.

"A ninety-eight pound girl who kicks my ass a lot!" Arthur added, holding out both his hands in a frantic gesture.

"Half the school kicks your ass a lot." Lance said, not trying to be mean at all but rather helpful.

"Don't remind me..."

"Look." Lance paused and looked around the corner then was quick to poke his head back. "Here she comes now, just ask her."

"But how do I-" The red-head turned and saw Lance had vanished and just as he said, the girl was sparing class soon turned the corner.

She looked up at him and her emerald orbs smarkled a bit.

"Hey Arty." She greated happily, her coco colored lips twitched upward as she smiled.

"Um, hey." He greeted, not as happy as hers, but pretty close.

"Whats up?" She asked, as a strand of black and white hair fell in front of her face.

"Um, not much." He mumbled, fixing his gaze on the tiled floor rather then her.

"Same here, I'm actually looking for Lance right now. Have you seen him?" She asked, looking about the hall.

His heart sank a bit when she said this but he simply shrugged.

"Probably back in his dorm." He suggested.

"OK, I'll check, thanks." And with that she made her way down the hall.

"Ouch." A voice came out of nowhere, making Arthur jump.

He looked up and saw Lance hanging from the rafters directly above him.

"You were up there this entire time!?"


End file.
